Zoe Retris
Don't edit this page without permission. Description Zoe is a weird breed between a Teemurr class Agarif and a ghost monster (presumably, as no-one knows who her parents were). Her scales are smoky grey, with patches of lighter or darker grey, with her Underbelly being black. She is much thinner than the average Agarif, and cannot go quadruped due to having a more human-like structure. Her scales are very reflective, and if shined can be used as a decent mirror (albeit grey tinged). She wears a purple jumper with a blue shirt under it, and grey pants. They are specifically made so that they work with her ability to phase and become transparent like a ghost, and can move through solids and the like. Her claws can also phase separate from the body.. She also can’t be hit by physical attacks in this state, but anything magic based ( Including weapons made out of magic ) can hit her in either state. She was apparently raised in New Home by an Agarif wanderer who had found her, but abandoned her when she was 14 due to her differences. At this point, she knew enough to barely pass along until she got a job working at what is now known as ‘The MTT Resort.’ Using her money she bought herself a house in Hotland, but she prefers to wander through the underground, sometimes camping. Unlike normal Agarifs, she doesn’t need to stay at a high temperature to survive, and has a more average preferred heat like other monsters. With this, she has only half the heat resistance of a normal Agarif. Her wings are large for her size, and while she can fly, she prefers her phase ability to fly. She hides her wings by wrapping them around herself, then putting her clothes on top. Personality She is usually found playing pranks on people using her phasing ability, but when she's not she's usually just laying in the snow, trying to join/break up a fight (usually at the same time) and getting into quarrels with Italias. She isn't forgiving and will hold a grudge till she can repay it or it is made up fo. Likewise, she will always owe someone until she can repay for it. She usually phases when fighting, while keeping her claws solid to deal basic damage. She also tries to dispel magical projectiles with her fire, and if that doesn't work phases into the floor. Relations Family *Mother and Father ( Agarif and Ghost Presumbly ) Friends *To be Updated Acquaintances *To be Updated Enemies *Italias Stats Solid *HP: 4000 *AT: 24 *DF: 24 *EXP On Kill: 35 *Gold on Win: 56 Phased *HP: 2500 *AT: 18 *DF: 18 *EXP On Kill: 35 *Gold on Win: 56 ACTs TBA Weaknesses If she is electrocuted she immediately and uncontrollably is forced to be phased with a blue glow. She can't turn solid again till the blue glow dies down. Electricity is also solid to her and can 'replenish' the blue glow if forced into this. The weakness does not apply unless she was electrocuted while solid Quotes Encounter TBA Flavor Text TBA Trivia *When phased, she doesn't need to breath *She can technically possess people, but they have exactly equal control *There have been jokes in Snowdin about being able to cook an egg on her when she was angry. *When she is phased, she can still breath fire, which is interesting to look at as a fire cyclone seems to generate in her body before being expelled. *Her saliva, even when phased, is flammable, and as such she can idle a flame in her mouth that can deal extra damage when biting and can allow for quicker fire generation. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Agarif Category:Ghost Category:Female